Walk
by words0712
Summary: This is a very random Creddie story, ONE SHOT..:P


**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What is up people-lets" She was skipping with a burrito in her hand<p>

Freddie groaned and Carly asked "So, how did you do on your history test?"

Sam took a bite and said "Hooorrriiiblle..."

"Wow, it sounds so natural when Sam says that" Freddie was putting his books inside his bag

"You got problems with that…" Sam looked at Freddie from head to toe and said "THING?"

Freddie sighed and Carly smiled "So how about you, how'd you do?" She was looking at Freddie

His face lit up and eyed Sam and said "A…" he smiled sideways and raised her brows at Sam and said "PLUS"

Sam sneered and said "Quit your yapping, we know you're a dork"

Freddie was about to open his mouth to defend himself but Carly stepped in the middle and said "How about we walked home now" She said gleefully

Sam took a step back and said "Oh, I can't come with you"

Carly looked at Sam and asked "Why?"

"My mom's picking me up today" she was waving her burrito

"You and you're mom had a peace talk?" Freddie smiled

Sam raised his brows and said "Shut it, or I'll shove that trash can in your face" he smiled and continued looking at Carly "His meeting this doctor dude and she told him that she was living with an orphan"

Carly's mouth dropped and asked "You're mom told that doctor you were an orphan?"

Sam took a large bite out of her burrito and nodded "uh-huh"

"Why didn't you protest this to your mom?" Carly said in a very stern tone

"Naah…the guy is treating me and my mom to one of my favorite restaurant in town, so I'll let her off the hook tonight" She smiled

Carly was taken a back from what Sam said and she continued "Anyway, I have to get going now, mom's already outside" and she waved her goodbye to both Carly and Freddie

Freddie looked at Carly and said "So, Shall we?" he gestured his hands to the door

Carly smiled at him and walked to the door followed my Freddie

They walked a couple of minutes in silence; both were looking at different direction, trying to fascinate themselves of the tall buildings and busy traffic when Carly spoke "So you think Sam's mom would tell the doctor that Sam is really her daughter?"

Freddie scratch his head and said "Nah, I don't think so"

"Yeah" She looks at one of the shop

"Yup" he grabbed his strap of his bag

They continued with their walk in silence, they smiled at each other once in awhile, they even laugh at something when they passed by it, but no one even tried talking they turned a curve and Carly asked "This is kind of weird, I mean not that your weird or something but-"

Freddie cut off and said "I know" he gave her a half smile

"We have nothing to talk about" She said while looking at him

"I know it's weird" He chuckled

"Are you bored?" She said looking at the trees that they passed by

He smiled and looked at her and said "Nope, I'm happy"

She looked at him and he instantly removed his eyes at her and looks the other way

"Why?" She asked curiously without looking at him

Freddie looks at her and noticed that she wasn't looking at him and said "Well, the view is really beautiful, especially in this part" he finished off with a smile

Carly looked at him and their eyes met, Carly had a small blush in her cheeks and both of them stopped and she said "You really think so?" in a playful tone

"I know so" he said proudly and walked away from her

Carly caught up with him and without any hesitation she grabbed Freddie's hands and she had a huge smile on her face

Freddie look over his shoulder and saw Carly was smiling with a blush on her cheeks and then he look down at their hands curiously and asked "So are you happy?" he said still looking at their hands

Carly inhaled and said "Maybe" she was smiling

"Okay…" he was still too surprise and couldn't contain the joy in his heart, he also had a huge smile on his face and he was blushing ten times more than her when she spoke "So do you like walking?" she was looking straight forward

"Well-"he said and he lifted his and her hand, so that both of their hands would be facing them and he continued "I really don't mind walking…" he was looking at her smiling and he said "Forever"

She smiled let go of his hand and swatted his arms playfully and said "That was so cheesy"

He smiled and looked at her sideways and said "Well, you're buying all the cheesy-ness"

She giggled and went closer to him and Freddie held her hand and gave it a small squeeze and both of them walked together happily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a very random Creddie story, but nevertheless I hope you guys enjoy and maybe give a little review, and if you have time, you could also check out my other stories..**

**Hope you give reviews..:D**


End file.
